Summer of the Past
12 teens join a camp owned by Chris Ramses (Patrick Dempsey) and Proctor "Hatchet" Welles (Samuel L. Jackson), but the teens discover the island is a secret lab facility owned by Ramses (Patrick Dempsey), and that Proctor Hatchet (Samuel L. Jackson) has a connection to their past. Characters: *Courtney Lodge (Victoria Justice) - a teenage girl who is very stubborn and a C.I.T., always trying to impress her mother (Morena Baccarrin), but to no avail, she finds herself in a love-hate relationship with Duncan (Andy Biersack), and friends with Bridgette (Bridgit Mendler) and Gwen (Elizabeth Gilles), near the end, she realizes she was childhood friends with her campers, and that Proctor Welles (Samuel L. Jackson) had been her caretaker since childhood, in the end, retires from C.I.T. and has a relationship with Duncan. *Izzy McKean (Bella Thorne) - a teenage girl who just got out of an asylum because she was acting crazy in dangerous situations, one that accidentally killed her older brother, Willis (Calum Worthy) killed, she does not have a good relationship with her mother (Caroline Moranan), due to the fact that she had to get her rehabilitated for 13 months that involved her brother's death, but she has a good relationship with her father (Glenn Keogh), who was very easy on her, she finds herself befriending Owen (Jacob Wysocki), as well as flirting with him, near the end, she realizes she was childhood friends with her campers, and that Proctor Welles (Samuel L. Jackson) had been the one who bailed her out, in the end, is seen with a psychiatrist. *Noah Attinger (Avan Jogia) a teenage boy who is a smart kid, he lives with his parents, and becomes good friends with Owen (Jacob Wysocki), near the end, he realizes he was childhood friends with his campers, and that Proctor (Samuel L. Jackson) had been his coach since 4th Grade, in the end, He gets a job at Home Depot. *Owen Marrick (Jacob Wysocki) - a teenage boy who loves to eat, and sometimes has bad gas, he lives with both of his parents, and his 3 older brothers, he flirts with Izzy (Bella Thorne), and is good friends with Noah (Avan Jogia), near the end, he realizes he was childhood friends with his campers, and that Proctor (Samuel L. Jackson) had been helping his parents before he was born, in the end, has a relationship with Izzy. *Duncan Cameron (Andy Biersack) - a teenage juvenile delinquent who just got out of juvenile detention along with his brothers, he has an hateful relationship with his father, Bryce (Kyle MacLachlan), for always reporting him to the authorities, while his mother, Julie (Kim Raver) defends him, he has a love-hate relationship with Courtney (Victoria Justice), near the end, he realizes he was childhood friends with his campers, and that Proctor (Samuel L. Jackson) had been his Psychiatrist, in the end, has a relationship with Courtney and makes amends with his Father. *Beth Wendel (Jennifer Stone) - a teenage nerdy girl who lives on a farm with her parents, near the end, she realizes she was childhood friends with her campers, and that Proctor (Samuel L. Jackson) had been buying her articles, in the end, is seen going to College. *Jude Wade (Charlie Heaton) - a teenage skateboarder who lives with his parents, he has a relationship with Bridgette (Bridgit Mendler), near the end, he realizes he was childhood friends with his campers, and that Porter Welles (Samuel L. Jackson) had been his parole Officer, in the end, He became an Olympic Champion in the Winter Games in Italy. *Bridgette Milton (Bridgit Mendler) - a teenager surfer girl who is close with her single mother (Charlize Theron), she has a romantic relationship with Jude (Charlie Heaton), near the end, she realizes she was childhood friends with her campers, and that Porter (Samuel L. Jackson) had been her swimming coach, in the end, She is on the title of Miss Wisconsin. *Gwen Ferdinand (Elizabeth Gilles) - a goth girl whose father abandoned her and her mother (Rachel Weisz) a long time ago, she looks after her little brother, Nick (Michael Campion), near the end, she realizes she was childhood friends with her campers, and that Porter Welles (Samuel L. Jackson) had been taking care of Nick, in the end, lives with her Grandmother who actually wanted her and her brother. *Leshawna ??? (Raven Goodwin) - a black girl who lives with her parents ??? (Laurence Fishburne) and ??? (Queen Latifah) and has a relationship with Harold (Adam Hicks), near the end, she realizes she was childhood friends with her campers, and that ??? (Samuel L. Jackson) had ???, in the end, *Harold ??? (Adam Hicks) - a geek who watches Bruce Lee movies, he lives with his mother (Molly Ringwald), who was recently divorced from her husband, and his older brother (Dohmnall Gleeson) belittles him, and a sister (Molly Wright) who is in math class, near the end, he realizes he was childhood friends with his campers, and that ??? (Samuel L. Jackson) had ???, in the end, *Cody ??? (Cole Sprouse) - a teen who is the son of a Doctor (Ioan Gruffudd) and a psychiatrist (Toni Collette), near the end, he realizes he was childhood friends with his campers, and that ??? (Samuel L. Jackson) had ???, in the end, *Chris Ramses (Patrick Dempsey) - the film's main antagonist, the owner of Camp Ice Skull, an island, which is secretly a mechanical island, and the animals are robotics, built by scientists posing as interns, having lured the teens so he can ensure they don't escape, near the end, He dies falling into a vat of Sharks. *Proctor Welles (Samuel L. Jackson) - the film's secondary antagonist, Chris' (Patrick Dempsey) right-hand man, helping him on the camp, he was once a drill sergeant in the military before becoming a chef at the camp, near the end, he was revealed to have been the teens' daycare counselor when they were all 4 years old, and that he was helping them with their problems, so the teens wouldn't remember they were friends, in the end, He was arrested by the law. *Valentina Escobar/MacArthur (Melissa McCarthy) - the film's tertiary antagonist, once assisted Porter (Samuel L. Jackson) on keeping an eye on the kids when taking multiple jobs as a Starbucks Coffee maker, zookeeper and pizza delivery lady, she used to be a police cadet in the academy, but got expelled when she was exposed as a fruit smuggler named, Valentina Escobar, in the end, She confessed everything. Campers' families: *??? (Morena Baccarin) - Courtney's mother, who rarely pays attention to her daughter, in the end, *??? (Glenn Keogh) - Izzy's father, who had a close relationship with his daughter, and was very hurt that she had to be sent to an asylum for accidentally killing her older brother, in the end, *??? (Caroline Moranan) - Izzy's mother, who does not have a good relationship with her, as she sent her to an asylum for accidentally murdering her brother, in the end, *??? (Calum Worthy) - Izzy's older brother, who was accidentally killed when Izzy ??? *??? (Dave Wittenberg) - Noah's father, who noticed his son's intelligence, in the end, *??? (Grey Griffin) - Noah's mother, who noticed her son's intelligence, in the end, *??? (Jack Black) - Owen's father, who cares about his son and jokes sometimes, in the end, *??? (Maria Bello) - Owen's mother, who cares about her son as well, in the end, *??? (Kyle MacLachlan) - Duncan's father, who has a hateful relationship with his son, always hitting him when doing illegal activities, in the end, *??? (Kim Raver) - Duncan's mother, who is very defensive of her son when her husband always rough with him, in the end, *??? (Kevin Weisman) - Beth's father, a farmer who cares about his daughter, in the end, *??? (Brigid Brannagh) - Beth's mother, a baker who cares about her daughter, in the end, *??? (???) - Jude's father, ???, in the end, *??? (???) - Jude's mother, ???, in the end, *??? (Charlize Theron) - Bridgette's mother, who has a close relationship with her daughter, and took her surfing one time, in the end, *??? (Rachel Weisz) - Gwen's mother whose husband left her after her son was born, in the end, *??? (Michael Campion) - Gwen's little brother who she looks after, in the end, *??? (Laurence Fishburne) - Leshawna's father, he looks at Harold because of him being white, in the end, *??? (Queen Latifah) - Leshawna's mother, in the end, *??? (Molly Ringwald) - Harold's mother who was divorced and looking after her sons and daughter, in the end, *??? (Dohmnall Gleeson) - Harold's older brother, who is a jerk to him, in the end, *??? (Bonnie Wright) - Harold's little sister, who sorta cares little for her brother, in the end, *??? (Ioan Gruffudd) - Cody's father, who is a doctor, in the end, *??? (Toni Collette) - Cody's mother, who is a psychologist, in the end, Plot: ??? Trivia: *The film is Rated PG-13 for ??? *The movie is inspired by the Total Drama franchise, along with the new show, Total DramaRama. Category:Warner Bros. Pictures Category:New Line Cinema Category:Drama Category:Thriller